Remember Me
by Calling Wave
Summary: A lost memory, a lost love, a new friend, a new danger, their new journey had just begun.
1. Prologue

The gray skies covered the sky as the fog started to form around the sea. In the middle of the sea stood a ship, the ship was broken with most of its parts in the water. The engines were down and there was fire surrounding the deck. On the deck lay a girl with blood at her side. In-front of her was another girl leaning against the wall. The other girl was also hurt however there was no blood, but parts of her body were disappearing and looked liked pieces. She panted heavily as she stared at the girl in-front of her.

"It's over…" she said to herself. She could barely keep her eyes open. She gently shut them in order to rest but she suddenly awoke from the noises around her. 'The ship is trying to reform… I have to stop it' she thought. She started to crawl. "I just have to get it to the core." She continued to crawl until she reached the stairs. She reached up and grabbed the railings and pulled herself up. There was a sudden shake in the ship causing her to fall on the steps. She desperately grabbed on the railings and climbed up. When she reached the top she fell to the ground panting. She looked at her hands. They were fading.

"I have to hurry." She cried suddenly blue rings surrounded her. "Time set…. 5 minutes till…" before she could finish she heard a call sound. She reached her hand up and tapped on the answer button due to her previous battle the sound had been damaged.

"Io -, are you ok?" a male picture came on the screen.

She smiled gently and said yes. The man continued to ask her what was wrong and why she had not returned yet. His tone sounded worried as well as the look on his face.

"I'm fine." She said looking at the core figure in-front of her. "I'm only a few inches away." She continued to crawl stretching her hands even further.

"Why don't you walk it'll…"

"I would but my legs…" she laughed. "Your legs?" the man asked, looking down. He gasped horror and noticed that her legs were gone up to her knees. She continued to crawl while looking at the timer, 4 minutes she panted reaching out. She finally reached the core and sat beside it.

"Ok you're there, now get off the ship!" the male cried. She placed the bomb down and nodded but before she could move again she suddenly stopped feeling a pain in her arm. She looked at it and saw that it started to dissolve. She looked in the direction of the attack. It was that girl. 'She's regenerating faster than I thought. The girl loaded 2 other arrows and fired at her. She managed to blocked one but the other hit her waist.

"I - - a, hurry get off the boat!" with her last strength she used her remaining hand to launch an attack at the girl causing her to fall down to the deck again. She fell down and lay on the ground, no longer having the strength to move. She glanced at the timer, 2 minutes left. She also smiled and sighed. 'I wouldn't have enough time anyway.'

"Hurry Ion-, the bomb will activate soon!" the male cried. She only shook her head and smiled, "Gunzou I can't even move anymore." She said, she saw that the ship was fighting back. She slowly moved her hand and made a sword for it.

"Gunzou…" she smiled, "Thank you for helping me learn emotions. Thank you for teaching what is means to be alive…" she said raising her weapon.

The man froze at the sight. "Io - -, what are you doing?" he asked.

"The ships fighting back, I have to land one more attack." She said.

"Don't be crazy! Just hold on we'll attack from the outside, just get off the ship now!"

She closed her eyes "Live on… I'll never forget you…" she smiled

"Wait… a sec… you can't just…"

"Sayonara…. Gunzou…." With that she stabbed the boat and using the attack at full power.

She felt the ship collapsed around her. She felt herself disappearing and her sight getting weaker. She slowly gasped as she started to fade. The last thing she heard before falling hitting the water was a man's voice crying out the name 'Iona'. And the only thing she can think of is 'who is that… who is it?'


	2. Chapter 1: New Friend

Chapter 1

It was the middle of summer. The sea was calm and the town by the shore was noisy. People were preparing for the upcoming festival. At the banks of the sea, a girl named Inori danced along the path under the bright sun. She wore a light blue summer dress. She was bare foot as she spun around the banks with her light black hair twirling with her. She hummed a soft tune slowly pacing her spins with the melody. She stopped suddenly and looked towards the clear, open sea. She reached her arms in the air, "Today seems like a good day." She said and began to spin again. She made a jump but suddenly tripped feeling herself step on a small rock. She slipped and kicked the rock back. She landed in the banks by the water. She rubbed her head feeling the small pain.

"That hurt. I got to be more careful." She said, standing up. She suddenly noticed a figure in the water. She approached and the figure and noticed that it was a person with long light blue hair. She desperately ran to the person asking if she was ok, but there was no response.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked shaking the person. The girl slowly moved Inori flinched as the girl opened her eyes. They were a pretty green color. Inori reached over and helped the girl sit up. She wore strange clothes: a pair of black shorts and a ripped blue shirt. 'I wonder if she's from a ship wreck.' Inori thought. 'No…There wasn't a storm recently so how?'

"Umm… are you ok?" Inori asked. The girl didn't respond but kept a confused and dumbfounded look. "Do you who you are?" Inori asked being as comforting and gentle as she could. The girl only shook her head. Inori took another look at her. She seems pretty small I wonder if she's just a kid, but she looks my age a bit. Inori was about to ask again until she realized that the girl was wearing ripped clothing.

"I'll be right back don't move." She said running back to the banks. She ran to where she last left her bag. She pulled out a towel and quickly ran back to the small girl. Inori wrapped the towel around, "Better?" Inori asked. The girl didn't respond. Inori thought of calling the hospital but decided to take her back to her place, since the medical treatment in her house was more advanced. "Can you stand? My house is up that path, we should go there to get you warm."

The girl looked at the direction Inori pointed and tried to stand but fell right back down. Inori stretched out a hand, "here let me help you." The girl slowly took Inori's hand and stood up. Inori placed her hands on the girl's shoulders helping her to walk. Inori noticed that the girl had not warmed up even if the towel, but to her surprise the girl hasn't even said that she was cold. As they approached the path there was a woman there to greet them.

"Miss, what happened, who is this?" the maid asked.

"Please, let me take her in. She may have ship wrecked from a storm." Inori said. "And could you get my bag from the shore, right now I have to help her."

"But Miss, you know your father doesn't…" the maid started

"My father isn't here now nor is my mother. Right now you follow my orders, is that alright?" Inori said strengthening her tone.

"Yes, mistress." The maid said running over to the banks. Inori slowly kneeled down. "Climb on, it'll be faster for me to carry you up the steps."

The girl flinched a bit but slowly climbed on Inori's back. Inori slowly stood up hooking her arms around the girl's leg as she climbed up the stair. She pretty light… Inori thought. 'She might not have eaten for days…'

"um…" Inori heard. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name's Inori and don't worry. You can relax for now; I'll take care of things from here. And there's no rush but do you have a name?" Inori asked.

The girl shook her head, "I don't know." She answered looking where confused.

"Don't worry; just allow your memory to slowly return". Inori said reassuring the girl. The girl didn't answer but continued to look more concerned. Inori wondered what to do. At a time like this one should try to reassure the person but her ways do not seem to be working. Inori suddenly stopped and pointed to the scenery a far.

"Look over there." Inori motioned. "Isn't it pretty? I always look at that view from my room. It's even prettier when the sun is setting. "The girl didn't respond but Inori smiled when she saw the girl staring at the view.

"Here we are." Inori said, standing before a mansion. The mansion had a blue roof and painted in snow white walls and steps. The building was probably 3 stories high or more. There was a balcony at the top floor with flower decorations. The girl slowly slid down Inori's back and landed on her feet, looking around the area. "Is this where you live?" she asked.

"Yes it is." Inori smiled and walked to the door. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She opened it allowing the girl to walk in. The girl walked in while observing the house. Inside was incredible. There were traditional structures and statues placed inside. The walls with a light pink color with beautiful chandeliers above. The pictures on the walls were all pictures of beautiful sceneries.

"My room is this way." Inori pointed at the stair case infront of her. The small girl saw infront her a tall stair case with 15 steps, at the end of the 15 sets were two paths, either the right or left, with probably 15 more steps either way. Inori started to go up the stairs with the little girl slowly following behind her. Inori turned to the right and pointed out some things to the amazed girl behind her. "There are paintings above on the ceiling. Oh, and there a fountain outside from the window here. Beyond that forest is a waterfall. I go there in the summer a lot. Oh, right and beyond these doors are all cool rooms. I think one of them is like a forest or something. Oh, and that's the library." Inori continued. "Feel free to visit any room you want, just tell me first so I can go with you. The maids here aren't use to visitors, since my step-father doesn't like them."

"What's a step-father?" the girl asked.

Inori stopped walking and answered, "It's someone who's not your father by blood." That was all Inori said in an emotionless tone, she continued to walk until she reached the room at the end of the hall. She opened and welcomed the girl.

"Welcome this is my room" Inori said in a happy tone. The girl saw a beautiful and neat room. There were books everywhere, there a small desk in the right corner. The girl walked in and noticed there was a stair case. And beside her was a door to the balcony and there were posters and beautiful pictures everywhere and a part of her room was a small theatre. The girl looked up and noticed that the ceiling was painted with patterns of the sky.

"What's up there?" the girl asked.

"It's just my bed and another book shelf and a closet." Inori said climbing up. She opened her closet and pulled out some clothes. She spent some time deciding which clothes were better. She finally decided that the dark blue dress and white sweater was the best choice. She reached into her closet again and pulled out a small pair of black shorts. She then folded the clothes and ran down the stairs.

"Here, try this on." Inori said pointing to the change room. The girl looked at the clothes and looked back Inori. "I guess you may want to shower first. The washroom is the corner down the hall. Let me get you a towel." Inori raced back up and pulled out a towel with little starfish patterns. She then ran back down and grabbed the girl by the hand and gently took her towards the room. The bathroom itself was like a gigantic room. Inori turned on the water and took out all the soap she could find. She placed the towel and dry clothes at the side. "When you're done, dry yourself with this towel and put on the clothes here. And once your done push this button here. That will tell me your done and I'll come back to get you. Is that alright?" Inori asked.

The girl nodded. Inroi smiled, "If you need any help just call me by pushing the button." Inori patted her head. She then exited her room and went back to her own room. She closed the door and went to lie down on her bed. This girl really is confused about herself and the one thing that concerns me is what if she's not human. What if she was the Fog or worse the Mist… The Fog was already a problem for the world but then the Mist came. They are worse; they are more armed and are way stronger. They can regenerate fast and worse they are actually avatar humans that can kill and attack. They are like death warriors. The Fog has agreed to help destroy them but there are some that sided with the Mist, but Inori suddenly smiled and shook her head. "This girl is different. I can feel it." Inori said looking at her hand. She may not be human but she's kind.

Inori suddenly heard the sound of the bell. She raced back to the room and knocked.

"Are you done?" Inori asked.

"I think so." The girl answered as she opened the door. Inori froze at the sight. "Wow! You look so cute!" The girl looked down and slowly said, "Stop that's so embarrassing."

"Oh, come on now! You look amazing; I bet any boy would fall for you right then and there if they saw you." Inori teased, "Anyway do you want to watch a movie?"

"Movie?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I have some to pick from do you want to watch some?" Inori asked. "I know why don't we watch Spirited Away. It's a sweet and cute movie!"

"Sure…" the girl said. Before Inori walked back she stopped and turned to the girl. "Fist I better give you a name for now. I don't want to keep calling you nothing, so I guess I your name will be… will be…" she stopped noticing a necklace around the girl's neck. She took a closer look and noticed it read Io on it. "I guess it'll be Io."

The girl looked at her necklace and nodded. Inori smiled and took the girl by hand, even if she's a Fog or the Mist, I take care of her until she remembers who she is.

Elsewhere…

From the distant sea there was a distant laugh. A woman stood on the top of her boat pointing forward, "Now guys let's go!" she shouted sounding energetic.

"Kikio, your loud shut up!" another voice said.

"Shut up Kanda aren't you excited, too." Kikio responded.

"Not cause I know I'll beat her and obtain what we need." Kanda answered twirling with her golden hair.

"Both of you be quiet." A male's voice entered their presence. Both girls turned and saw a tall man with brown hair. He wore a strange uniform: a red tie and a black short dress shirt. He held his gray jacket at the side. He wore black shoes and black pants with brown trims at the end. He also wore an eye patch over his right eye.

"Captain, welcome back." Both of the girls said.

"How much longer will this take? I want to get over there now!" he said.

"About a few weeks, if we don't want to be detected." Kanda said looking at the screen.

"That's fine, that gives me time to devise a plan to kill them and obtain what I need." He smiled, "And I can't wait to tear that guys heart apart." He laughed. "Chihaya Gunzou, the first and only man to have defeated me. I want to know how I can make him suffer. I guess I can start by taking I-401 from him. I wonder how he'll about that, his precious ship gone….."

Elsewhere in the far, far distant….

Under the water was big ship lighting in the colors of purple. Inside stood a tall girl with blond hair and she wore a purple dress. Beside were many other people looking at the computer screen. Shizuka fell back in her chair and took off her headphones.

"No good, I can't pick up a signal anywhere." She said.

"Sou, anything?" Iori asked.

"Unfortunately, no…" he sighed.

Everyone n the room looked down. "We been at it for 1 week, but there's still no sign of Iona." Haruna said looking down.

"We can't give up! We have to find her!" Hyuga cried.

"But there's no sign of her! What more can we do?!" Kirishima yelled.

"Keep looking! I don't care!" Hyuga cried. Kongou slowly walked over and slowly embraced her.

"By the way how is…" Takao asked.

"He went to his room." Kyohei said. "He's probably dealing with the loss and the fact that she might really be gone."

In a far distance from the main room, Gunzou sat the corner of his room with his hand on one knee with his face buried on top. There were tiny drops heard on the ground. Tears continued to fall from his face as he whispered some words over and over again.

"Sorry… Sorry… I'm sorry Iona… Iona…. Iona…." He cried, remembering running out to the deck and seeing Iona fall and disappear in the flaming, collapsing ship, and into the bottomless sea.

"What kind of Capitan am I if I can't even protect you… Iona… sorry… sorry… I'm so sorry…." He cried tightening the grip on his knee. "Iona… Iona!" he cried in pain.

From far way Io suddenly looked towards the window. "What's wrong, Io?" Inori asked.

Io continued to look towards the window at the wide distant sea. "Nothing's wrong." Io answered looking back at the movie. Nothing is wrong… she thought placing her hand over her left side. Nothing at all…

* * *

This is Calling Wave. Thank for those who are currently reading my story. Sorry such a late update. Being in Grade 12 and a writer is difficult but I'll keep going and eventually finish all my stories including this one! Please keep reading and review please. Reviews motivate me. ^ ^ Thank you!


End file.
